Back to the Future Shock
by SOLmaster
Summary: It's been ten years since the first adventure. See what happens when SpongeBob receives two visitors from the future: One with an important message and one out for revenge.


_Ten years ago, I wrote my first SpongeBob fanfiction ever titled, "Future Shock". Back then, it was probably my most popular story I've written. Now ten years later, it still remains one of my most popular stories I've written and has ascended one of my favorite OCs that I never thought I would use as often as I do.. And it wouldn't have gotten that way without you, the fans, who enjoy it. So to celebrate, I've written a new story based off "Future Shock". And no, it's not a third installment, just a short story to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the story, but if you read this, you'll see a little surprise at the end that will probably excite you._

 _So enjoy…_

 **Back to the Future Shock**

It was a beautiful morning in Bikini Bottom, and SpongeBob was gonna start the day off right by going to his favorite thing in the world: his job at the Krusty Krab. He began by exiting his house and skipping down his path as he sang out loud, _"I'm off to, I'm off to, I'm off to the Krusty Krab!"_

Before SpongeBob could head any further, a glowing portal appeared in front of him and something- or someone- flew out of it, pushing SpongeBob back onto the ground.

SpongeBob groaned in pain until he opened his eyes and saw a small dark yellow sponge on top of him. The little sponge in a sailor suit got off of him and spoke in a high-pitched voice, "Oops, I'm sorry. I sorta tripped on my way in."

As he opened his large blue eyes, SpongeBob's own eyes widen in shock as he recognizes him as his own future son, SpongeBob Jr.

"Wait!" SpongeBob stated in shock, "You can't be one of my sons from the future, can you?"

A large smile grows on Junior's face as he shouts, "Daddy! You remember me!"

He embraces the older sponge, but SpongeBob sat there uncomfortably in his arms. "It's great to see you too, Junior, but it feels a little weird hearing you call me 'Dad'."

Junior let go of SpongeBob, but was still smiling brightly. "It's great to see you again, Daddy, even though I technically see you every day."

"Sooo…why are you here anyway?"

"Ha ah ah ah!" Junior laughed and responded, "Happy anniversary!"

"'Happy anniversary'?" SpongeBob repeated in confusion. "But it's not my anniversary."

Junior looked perplexed as he wondered, "Weird, I heard someone talking about an anniversary back home. That's why I was voted to come all the way here to tell you something important."

SpongeBob's eyes widen as he realizes, "Wait a minute…if you're here, then that means something horrible must be happening in the future."

"Aaaah!" Junior screamed in panic. "Horrible?!"

"What if the Krusty Krab burns down?" SpongeBob asks, holding the sides of his straining face, "What if the ocean dries up? What if I'm never born? What if I turn into-"

His freaking out turned out to be justified when another large blast of light appeared, nearly blinding SpongeBob and Junior. Once it died down, SpongeBob opened his eyes and stared in shock to see a square sponge in a black outfit and Darth Vader mask, kneeling down on one knee: SpongeBob's evil future self, DarkEvil LaserPants.

"Hello SpongeBob," DarkEvil spoke in a cold voice as he slowly stood up, "Did you miss me?"

SpongeBob screamed in shock, "DarkEvil LaserPants?! But I thought you were dead!" he then calmly pondered over this, "At least I thought you were. After I pushed you into that portal, it was very unclear what happened to you afterwards."

"I don't have time for your nonsense." DarkEvil spoke, "I'm here to finish what I started years ago: Killing you."

Afterwards, Junior clutched to SpongeBob's arm in fear, "Daddy?" he asked in a small voice.

Seeing how scared his future son was, SpongeBob mustered up his courage to stand up to his evil self- while hiding his own fear, "N-N-Now hold on a second. Don't you think that by destroying me, you will also be destroying yourself? I mean, how can you even exist if I don't exist right now?"

"Hmm…You make a good point." DarkEvil stated until he took out a device and activated a pink beamsword. "I'll just have to test that theory out."

With DarkEvil prepare to strike, SpongeBob yelped in fright and grabbed Junior's hand before running away. DarkEvil watched him get away, but the evil sponge lifted up his mask to show a satisfied smirk. "I always run." He sneered, "Time to give him my anniversary present."

Suddenly, the large rock opened up and Patrick lied on the bottom, smiling cheerfully.

"Hi SpongeBob!" Patrick greeted with a wave. "Nice outfit! It looks just like the one worn by your evil future self!"

Rather than waste his time with the dim starfish, DarkEvil just gritted his teeth in annoyance and left to follow his past self and his future son.

* * *

SpongeBob and Junior made it all the way to the Krusty Krab that was full of Bikini Bottomites enjoying delicious krabby patties. SpongeBob ran to the cash register and stopped to catch his breath after running from DarkEvil LaserPants.

Squidward stared at him and stated, "SpongeBob, you know you're five minutes late." He slyly smiled and added, "Wait'll Mr. Krabs finds out about this."

Still panting heavily from the frantic running he did, he spoke, "Sorry Squidward…I had to…"

"I can just see it now. Mr. Krabs will fire you, I'll celebrate, and it will result in a catastrophic future…for you!"

As Squidward laughed in enjoyment, Junior popped up from behind SpongeBob and jumped onto Squidward, hugging him tightly. "Hi Uncle Squidward from the past!" he greeted cheerfully. "I've come from the future! I can visit you in both timelines now! Ha ah ah ah ah! Oooh!" he squealed in joy as he bent down inside the front counter and pulled out ketchup and mustard bottles. "Let's have a ketchup and mustard fight."

He squirts Squidward with ketchup and mustard as he laughs in oblivious delight, but rather than get angry or annoyed, Squidward looked panicked.

"The future is catastrophic!" Squidward shouted, terrified. "I gotta hide for the next twenty years!"

He screamed in panic and ran out the back door.

Despite Squidward's breakdown, SpongeBob smiled in relief as he held Junior's shoulders. "Don't worry, Junior. I think we're safe here."

Junior smiled in response, but their refuge was destroyed when the front doors blew up, causing the customers to run around in panic, and DarkEvil emerged from the smoke.

He stood in the middle of the restaurant with his hands on his square hips. "You can run all you want, but you can't run from your future." He told his past self.

SpongeBob stood in front of Junior and boldly responded, "I wasn't running from my future, I was running from you."

Junior chuckled and hugged SpongeBob. "Good one, Daddy."

This earned an embarrassed chuckle from SpongeBob as he ushered Junior away. "Go somewhere safe now." He whispered to him.

DarkEvil gave a sarcastic clap to his past self. "I gotta admit; I love how brave you've become since I last saw you."

Hearing his evil future self compliment him, SpongeBob's eyes glow and he smiles in joy, "Really?"

"Yeah," DarkEvil agreed as he approached SpongeBob. "So it'll be even more satisfying when I kill you." He then grabbed SpongeBob by his tie, causing him to shriek before DarkEvil flipped him onto a table full of food, causing the table to break in half.

Junior also shrieked in the same manner and ran out the back door. DarkEvil then activated his beamsword and charged at SpongeBob. Thinking quickly, SpongeBob reached underneath him and pulled out a krabby patty that was squished under his bottom. He glared and threw it at DarkEvil's face, causing him to stop after the ingredients smeared all over his mask.

SpongeBob still frowned at DarkEvil and reprimanded, "Now look what you've done! An innocent krabby patty lost before it could be enjoyed by anybody!"

DarkEvil just took off his mask and glared at SpongeBob in hatred. "There are only two ways to make me really mad, and one of them is soiling my mask!"

He aimed his wrist laser at SpongeBob and charged it up while the latter sat there in the debris. But SpongeBob suddenly flipped his feet up and kicked DarkEvil's laser up, causing it to fire at the ceiling. They shield themselves from the pieces of wood that falls from the roof, but SpongeBob uses this distraction to run away and hide in the front counter boat.

But DarkEvil sees this and smirks before putting his mask back on. "Nice try, SquarePants." DarkEvil sarcastically congratulated. "But there's no place for you to hide now."

He took out his beamsword and went toward SpongeBob with killing intent. SpongeBob shook in fear, believing that his future self was right. He could run all he wanted, but DarkEvil LaserPants would always find him. DarkEvil got closer with the beamsword in both hands until a boatmobile suddenly crashed through the kitchen wall and slammed on the ground between them, causing DarkEvil to stop.

SpongeBob opened his eyes and looked out from behind the counter to notice that Junior was holding the back of the boatmobile. "Look, Daddy!" Junior cheerfully stated, "I brought you this boat cuz I thought it might help."

Despite the fact that his five-year-old future son committed grant theft auto, SpongeBob was just happy to have a way to escape. He hugged the little sponge and joyfully said, "If we make it out of here alive, you just might end up being my favorite kid."

Junior grinned in giddy as SpongeBob placed him in the passenger seat before getting in the driver's seat and flooring the boat at top speed, creating another large hole in the restaurant.

DarkEvil stood in the empty restaurant and lifted his mask up as he watched his past self escape. "He never learns." He dully says as he grabs a krabby patty off a table and takes a bite out of it.

Mr. Krabs's voice calls out from inside his office, "SpongeBob! Collect the fresh buns from the delivery truck out back!"

An idea formed in his square head as he slyly smiled, "Yes, Sir!" he responded, mimicking the same enthusiasm that his past self often used while lowering his mask back down and heading toward the back way.

Then Mr. Krabs emerged from his office and stated, "Oh, and one more thing, boy-" But he opens his eyes to see the destruction caused by the fight between the two sponges. "SPONGEBOB!"

* * *

As they drove, Junior suddenly became concerned and asked, "Uh, Daddy? Are we in the timeline where you already got your driver's license?"

"Well…" SpongeBob stammered before responding, "The good thing is we finally escaped DarkEvil LaserPants."

But suddenly, they heard the blaring of a car horn and turn around to see a large truck pull onto the street behind them and through the windshield; they see that the driver of the truck is DarkEvil LaserPants. As he stared intently at them while gripping the steering wheel tightly, both SpongeBob and Junior scream in terror.

SpongeBob slammed his foot on the gas pedal and sped away, but DarkEvil wasn't slowing down either. SpongeBob drove through the streets of Bikini Bottom and swerved left and right, careful not to crash into any boatmobiles or pedestrians. DarkEvil, however, could care less and plunged through the streets, knocking many boatmobiles out of his away, with one hapless fish bouncing off the hood of the truck.

DarkEvil then slams his foot on the gas pedal and came right on their tail as he started bumping the back of the boatmobile, laughing as he did so.

He repeatedly did this, hoping he can run the two off the road. SpongeBob took a moment to ask his future son, "I hope your dad taught you why it's important to wear a seatbelt." SpongeBob drove the boatmobile at faster speed to get away from DarkEvil.

"Daddy!" Junior called in worry, "What do we do?!"

"We have to shake him somehow!" SpongeBob answered.

Junior then pulls out the ketchup and mustard bottles he was playing with earlier. "Oh, sorry, Daddy." He said sheepishly, "I forgot to return these to the Krusty Krab."

Seeing the full condiment bottles in Junior's hands, SpongeBob gets an idea and unbuckles his seatbelt before taking the bottles. "Junior, take the wheel. With any luck, you inherited my driving skills."

Despite not being nearly old enough to drive, Junior excitedly got in the driver's seat and took the wheel. "Yay!" he cheered, even though he couldn't see over the dashboard.

SpongeBob stood up in the back seat and aimed the condiment bottles at DarkEvil. "Ketchup and mustard off the port bow!" he yelled before squirting ketchup and mustard at DarkEvil's windshield, blocking his vision.

However, this only mildly annoyed DarkEvil and he used the windshield wipers to wipe the condiment splatters away. "It'll take more than that to stop me." DarkEvil muttered.

Since both bottles were empty, SpongeBob just tossed both bottles at the truck to no avail. This made DarkEvil chuckle more as he sped up to catch SpongeBob.

SpongeBob was out of options as the boat suddenly swerved, causing SpongeBob to nearly fall out. He turned back to his future son, still blindly driving the car. "Junior, what are you doing?"

"I don't know." Junior answered, "Are we going the right way?"

SpongeBob looked ahead and saw that Junior was about to drive them off a cliff. He quickly hops into the passenger seat and buckles up, grabbing the steering wheel as he screams in terror again when the boatmobile drives off the cliff and plummets down. But before DarkEvil could realize what was going on, his eyes widen behind his mask as he too inadvertently drives the large truck off the cliff. Once the truck hits the ground, it explodes into flames, causing truck parts, flames, and buns to fly everywhere.

The escape-boatmobile that the two sponges used was a complete wreck and was upside-down with no sign of the two anywhere. But it suddenly lifted into the air, revealing that Junior was using his super strength to lift it off of him and SpongeBob, and he casually tosses it aside.

"Phew," SpongeBob sighs in relief. "It looks like we're both okay."

"Uh huh," Junior nods in agreement, "But what about that scary DarkEvil LaserPants?"

SpongeBob looks toward the wreckage, but sees no sign of his evil self anywhere. "Maybe he's dead." He assumes, but his expression turns to panic, "But what if he's still alive? He usually is, oh, what can I do? How can I make sure he's gone for good this time?"

Seeing his father panic, Junior's eyes brighten with an idea. "I know! Daddy, Daddy!"

"What, you talking to me?" SpongeBob asked, still haven't gotten used to being referred to as a dad.

Once Junior got his attention, he explains, "I remember what I wanted to tell you in the first place. You have to do it again."

"What?" SpongeBob asked, even more confused than before.

"Do it again!" Junior repeated in excitement.

SpongeBob interrupted him again, "Wait, can you explain that in a little more detail?"

"Remember when you beat DarkEvil LaserPants the first time?" Junior asked, looking even more excited, "All you have to do is go back in time to when you first fought DarkEvil LaserPants, and beat him again. After you do that, everything will be normal again."

"WHAT?!" SpongeBob exclaimed in shock, "How can I do all that again? Don't you know how difficult it was the first time around? Just looking back at what happened, how it went, and what I experienced; it's so…well, terrifying is the only word I can think of. I don't wanna see it all again."

Seeing his father's distress, Junior explained, "Maybe you don't have to see it all again. Why don't you just change it?"

"'Change it'?" SpongeBob questioned.

"Yeah!" Junior enthusiastically explained, "Since you already know what's gonna happen, you can change it around. You know, shake it up a little bit, make it better, that way you won't get bored from doing it all over again."

SpongeBob thought about it and replied, "Gee, I never thought of that. It sounds like a great idea."

Junior then hugged SpongeBob affectionately, "If anyone can fix the future, you can. It'll be the best anniversary present ever."

Smiling warmly, SpongeBob returned his hug, "Thanks Junior, but can you tell me now whose anniversary it is?"

The heartwarming moment was interrupted when DarkEvil LaserPants walked out from behind the flames, looking uninjured and unscathed as he crushed a hamburger bun in his fist.

Junior gasped and whispered, "Daddy, what do we do now?"

SpongeBob whispered back, "Just take me to whatever time period you want me to go to."

In response, Junior took out a small button and activated a portal that SpongeBob and Junior immediately jump inside to escape DarkEvil LaserPants.

Rather than follow them, DarkEvil lingered and stated "I know your plan, SquarePants, and I too have plans to alter the future into whatever I please. And even if you stop me again, I'll come back, even if it takes me another ten years." He activates his own portal and steps forward while saying, "Happy anniversary to me!" and laughs evilly while going into the portal.

 **The End?**

 _I can't believe it's been ten years since I wrote the first Future Shock story. Boy does time sure fly, but a short confusing story isn't the only way I intended to celebrate. If you've read some of my most recent SpongeBob stories such as "Keeper of the Spatula" and "The Prince and the Sponge", you can see that my writing style has changed a lot and back when I wrote "Future Shock"; it used to be quite different._

 _So I've decided to follow SpongeBob's example and go back in time and alter Future Shock quite a bit. Yes, I've added more description, more dialogue, fixed spelling and grammar mistakes, and even added a few extra paragraphs that wasn't included in the first version of the story. So if you check it out now, you'll get to re-experience the story in a new light. But don't worry, I didn't change anything that would make the story completely different, it's still as wonderful as you remember it. Also, to those of you who haven't read Future Shock before, you get to experience something new that you might enjoy._

 _So if you enjoyed this little short story for Future Shock, please leave a review telling me what you think of it and maybe what you remember liking about Future Shock the past ten years. Also, if you decide the check out the new and improved first Future Shock story, leave a review there too, telling me if you liked it better._

 _So thank you and Happy 10th Anniversary to Future Shock and DarkEvil LaserPants._

 _SpongeBob Jr. is the OC of animyx_

 _DarkEvil LaserPants is the OC of me._


End file.
